Check Mate
by Marlyn.1roe
Summary: Unlike most stories Kaiba won't become a mushy gushy blob, no OOC here... He met her at the ultimate tournament, and she has something he wants. Problem is, she's just as stubborn and cold as Kaiba himself. After 24 years of living he's finally found a worthy opponent, and this is one game he doesn't plan on losing, and neither does she. Who will get to call "Check Mate"
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Kaiba, here's your mail," announced the secretary as she places a stack of mail on the metal desk before hurrying out of the office.

The cold hearted CEO looked up from his laptop and grabbed the mail. As he was looking through the mail he noticed an invitation from Industrial Illusions was in the pile. Opening up the envelope an read its contents,

"_Mr. S Kaiba,_

_You have been invited to attend Industrial Illusions ultimate duelist tournament, 'Duel Masters'. All information about the tournament will be broadcasted soon. I hope you will attend._

_-Maximillian Pegasus_"

As he was rereading the invitation, there was a knock on his office door, then a raven haired 19 year old walk in.

"Hey bro, there's a broadcast on the TV about a new dueling tournament." Mokuba said as he walked over to the TV and turned it on.

"-it first folks. It's been over six years since Duelist Kingdom and now Maximillian Pegasus is throwing another tournament, 'Duel Masters'. We now go the official press conference." The anchor man announced.

The screen from the balding man to a middle aged woman behind a podium.

"I am Mary Collins, Official Game Commissioner of the Dueling Masters tournament. The tournament will be comprised of almost 100 duelist from all over the globe. Only those who receive invitations will be allowed to participate, though you are allowed to bring a guest. The tournament will be held on Industrial Illusions private cruise liner in exactly one month for ten days. And the champion will become the new CEO of Industrial Illusions. I hope all the invited duelists will able to attend, the grand prize is well worth it."

Wow, Seto are you going?" Mokuba asks after the screen goes back to the anchor man.

"I'm not sure, I don't trust that snake Pega-" He was interrupted by his office phone ringing. Picking up the phone off the receiver. "Kaiba" he answered.

"Hello" A woman greeted through the speaker, "I'm sure you've already heard about the new tournament, I am, its Official Commissioner. Mr. Pegasus hopes you will attend his tournament and asks that you know that unlike his last tournament there will be no scheming or trickery towards you or your family. It will be an honest and fair competition with the sole purpose of passing on the company to a rightful gamer that will honor the company. Thank-you for your time." The line then went dead.

Putting away the phone, Kaiba leaned back in his chair and grinned…

**One Month Later.**

Standing by the bridge leading up to the I.I cruise liner at the Domino pier Kaiba took in his "competition". The crowd ranged from pathetic two star novices to four and five star duelists

"Ah man, Kaiba you're in the competition too?" a person with an annoying Brooklyn accent complained.

"Obviously, mutt." Kaiba replied to Joey Wheeler, after turning around to see Joey, Mai Valentine, Tristen Taylor, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin and Tea Gardner were now next to him.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba greeted them. "Where's Yugi?"

"In Egypt with his Grandpa," Tea told him," we were hoping he could get here in time, but they found a new tomb and he didn't wanna-"

"Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, and Joey Wheeler?" A woman with a clipboard asked as she walked up to the group.

"That's us!" Joey said enthusiastically.

"Good, if you'd follow me I'll show you to your rooms and give a small tour along the way. I ask that all your guests go over to the area to your left that is marked with a black ramp, a guide will show them to their rooms on the guest floor. Except for Mr. Mokuba Kaiba." The guide said while writing something down.

"Wait… why does Mokuba get to go but we can't? He's a guest too." Tristen protested.

"Because he can afford it." A feminine voice with slightly husky undertone remarked from behind them. A dark haired woman walked through the group, slightly pushing Joey out of her way. Taking the clipboard from the guide. Mokuba, Joey, Duke and Tristan seemed hypnotized by her beauty and jaw dropping hourglass figure. Personally Kaiba don't see the point in blatantly drooling at women.

While she spoke to the guide quietly about something, Kaiba looked her over, trying to figure out why she seemed familiar.

Her thick dark brown- almost black- hair reached her lower back in loose curls, her dark hair it made her tan olive skin look even tanner. She wore mostly black, from her studded bustier crop top and high waisted leather pleated skirt, to her stockings and high heeled lace-up ankle boots. The only thing that wasn't black was her white blazer. Even her eyes were smoked out in black, drawing attention to her stunning teal-blue eyes.

Kaiba could understand why the other males were so interested in her. Her oval-shaped face could easily be described as beautiful, with her thin almond shaped eyes, high cheek, slender nose, and full pouty berry pink lips. There wasn't a single imperfection on her clear skin. Her face was beautiful, but her toned body could easily fill any man with lust.

She clearly worked hard on her toned hourglass figure, and it was also clear that she choose her clothing to insinuate her body perfectly: her top gave a decent view of cleavage and half an inch of tan stomach, her skirt drew the eye to her round hips and small waist and her heels made her slender legs look miles long. Even her jewelry brought attention to her face and body. Her sparkling white gold diamond cross neckless drew the eye right to her full c-cup breasts and slender neck, her silver, gold and white gold bangles on her left arm brought attention to her slender arms, and her diamond stud earing brought attention back to her face. Her jewelry also showcased she had money or at least someone around her did.

It wasn't her appearance that stumped Kaiba, it was the way she carried herself that made her seemed very familiar. From her cold eyes and clipped voice, to her almost hateful smirk, and her cold body language with her arms crossed and impatient tapping of her foot, even her dark almost uninviting edgy attire. No matter how hard Kaiba thought, he couldn't place where he'd seen her, but he knew he had.

"Yes ma'am, have a good day Miss Katerina." the guide said lastly before scurrying off.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms and all." the brunette –Katerina- said looking at Kaiba, Mokuba, Mia and Joey before looking at everyone else, "The rest of you all go to the guest line, its marked with a black ramp." She then turned her back towards the group and started walking off towards a blue ramp.

The four quickly fallowed after saying goodbye to their friends –well everyone but Kaiba- She led them to the center of the bow (front) of the cruise ship and pointed to the deck floor. "You'll notice that the bow of the ship and stern are adorned with these black lines that make up 8 large rectangles each. In these, each rectangle is for a dueling area for the competition, so there are 16 official dueling locations on the ship. Though since you three are top duelist you will not be dueling here till much later. This level of the ship is called the Amethyst deck. Now follow me inside." She explained with a sigh before walking off towards a set of double doors.

Once everyone was inside the purple carpeted hall way she continued, "In here is basically everything recreational. Towards the bow you will find a card shop, small recreation rooms that have everything from a gym to a small movie theater, and next to the rec. rooms is the pool room that contains an Olympic size pool, four hot tubs and the has pool a water slide. Towards the stern you will find an arcade, a souvenir shop and the dining hall. And here at the center in front of us are six elevators, each has doors that are color coated to the floor they go to aka all elevators only have 2 locations, here and their assigned floor.

"Your elevator has the blue doors that takes you only to the Sapphire deck that five star duelists."

"Where do the other elevators lead to?" Joey asked

With eyes narrowed annoyance Katerina explained, "Red elevator leads to Ruby Deck for four star duelists, green leads to Emerald deck for three star duelists, the orange to the Citrine deck for two star duelists, the black to the Onyx deck for guests, and White are for workers only, but all of that won't matter for you. Only you are able to access your floor by using your personal IDs." She handed out blue colored cards with each person's picture on them. "These cards are very important, they let you into your rooms, open the elevator, get food during lunch and breakfast, qualify for due, and they are your form of currency. Unlike the other duelists on the ship you are Sapphire members, your cards will pay for everything on the ship, from cards, clothes and anything else that involves money. So if you don't want to pay out of pocket and be able to duel I suggest you keep your card on hand and safe."

"Free food, sweet." Joey chimed in.

"I could get used to this." Mia added while admiring her card.

With another bored sigh Katerina walked to the blue elevator and swiped a card through the card reader, the doors quickly opened and everyone walked inside.

"There is one main rule while you are aboard this ship that goes for all duelists and guests alike: you are _only_allowed on your deck and Amethyst Deck. If you are found on a deck that isn't your room deck or the main deck you will be disqualified from the tournament and locked within your room till we arrive back at Domino." As she finished the elevator slowed down.

When the doors opened they walked into a tiny room with only two sets of doors. She pointed to the set of glass doors that lead to a deck. "That area is the viewing deck, where you can watch the front duels from above," walking through the other set of doors across from the glass ones. It lead to a long hallway, "Now the door on your right is to a small spa, the door on your left is to an office area." She walked further down the hallway and stopped at another set of double glass doors on each side of the hall way. "Since this floor has less people living on it has more luxury. On my right is a small swimming pool and hot tub area and on my left is a decent size gym with all sorts of workout equipment."

She continued walking till she came to another set of doors on each side, these had card readers next to the doors. There were two more doors across from each other further down and a lone set of double doors at the end of the hallway. "The door on the left is your room Valentine, on the right is your room Wheeler. Further down, the room on the right is your room Mokuba Kaiba, and the room on the left is your room Seto Kaiba."

"Who's room at the end?" Wheeler asked

"Mine." She said as she walked to her door and swiped her card into the card read. "With that your tour is over. At 7:00pm sharp a _formal_dinner will be held in the main dining room, where the layout of the tournament will be explained. If you don't show you will be disqualified." As she walked through the threshold she turned her head back towards the group and ended with," And one last thing, if any of you bother me for any reason at all I will have you thrown off this ship, _literally_." She then slammed her door behind her. Kaiba went into his room, leaving Mokuba, Joey and Mia in the hallway.

"Who is she?" Mokuba asked.

"No idea, but can't wait to find out. Man, everything about that girl is hot, even her walk." Joey said, almost drooling.

"I've seen her before at tournament three years ago in America," Mia said while giving Joey a narrowed gaze.

"So she's a duelist? She's in the five star level with us but I've never heard of a duelist named Katerina, or seen anyone like her." Joey said.

"No she's not a duelist, she's Pegasus's niece or something," Mia explained.

"His _niece_?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. Only reason I know anything was because I overheard them talking after the tournament." Mia said, "They were talking about some limited rare card she wanted him to make for her and she called him 'uncle'."

"What card?" Mokuba and Joey asked.

"I think the blue eyes white dragon. Neither said exactly what card, but Pegasus said that if he made it for her 'Kaiba-boy' would probably blow up his vacation home." Mia said with a smirk.

"There's no way!" Mokuba exclaimed, "My brother has three and ripped up the fourth. And there were only four made and rare cards aren't allowed to be remade, it ruins them being rare."

"Hey if you think about it, it's possible she could have one." Joey said

"How?"

"Well think about it Mokuba, five years ago hardly anyone even knew the God Cards existed, and at duelist kingdom Pegasus used all kinds of cards no one knew existed. So maybe he would make extras of the limited cards made, just in case he needed them... Or because a niece asked" Mia told him.

"Well, if it's true Seto won't be happy about a non-duelist possessing his favorite card." Mokuba pondered aloud as he went to his door. "Well I'm gunna go unpack, see you guys at dinner."

"Alright, I'm going to check out the spa." Mia said as she began walking back down the hall.

"Imma go find Tristen and play at the Arcade." Joey said with a laugh, running off to the elevator.

-**A.N: sorry for those who aren't a huge fan of "a lot of detail", but personally I enjoy it when writers put a lot of detail in the story so I can have an exact imagine in my head when I read... so that it's like a movie in my brain lol. comment your thoughts so far... Xoxo Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katerina's POV**

As I retouched my makeup my room phone started ringing. Slamming down my lip gloss on my vanity I reach over and picked up the phone,

"What?" I almost bark into the phone.

"M-miss it's almost seven, we wanted to make sure you were coming." Mary Collins said.

"Of course I'm coming, but when I'm good and ready. And besides, I bet all the duelists aren't even there yet. Now instead of worrying about whether or not I'm showing up, get back to making sure everyone is sitting in their proper seats and dressed appropriately." I could barely reframe from rolling my eyes as I hung up.

After standing up and smoothing out my dress, I walked over to my full length mirror and take one final inspection of my attire for the formal dinner.

My ebony hair was in its usual right part, with thick, volumized loose curls swept to one side over my left shoulder. My make-up was simply flawless with, smooth contours, my blue eyes adorned with a dark smoky eyeshadow, my cheeks lightly flushed and my lips were a natural nude pink.

My black dress was leather and lace. It was skin tight leather with a sweetheart neckline and ended mid-thigh with silver studs and crystals on the neckline. Starting at my waist a flowing black lace skirt started and ended at my feet, with a slit down the front. The slit gave a peek to my legs and my six-inch nude pumps. It was a beautiful black gown that hugged and showcased my curves perfectly and the heels made my legs look miles long.

Wanting to add a little more sparkle I went to my safe and got out my jewelry box, putting on a diamond and white gold cuff bracelet of my left wrist, and a pair of white gold, diamond chandelier earrings. Locking up the safe back up I went and sprayed on my favorite strawberry and vanilla perfume, then grabbed my nude clutch and blue entrance card and left my room.

Walking down the hall way I ran into the female duelist on this floor.

"Hey mind if I walk with you?" she asked. I simply nodded in response.

While we stood in the elevator I examined her dress, since it was the only thing different in her appearance. She was wearing a purple sleeve less dress with a black ribbon belt at her waist that flowed out to the floor. Looked like one of the dresses from the boutique down stairs.

"Love the dress." She complemented me as the elevator doors opened.

I was walking towards the dining room when Collins walked up to me in a hideous pant suit.

"What's the bad news?" I ask, already knowing that if she was bothering me something was wrong. I stop walking and look at her, putting my hands on my hips

"Nothing's wrong, just a slight change in seating." She replied while looking at her clipboard. "Due to a few extra guests we had to change around seating, I know how you wanted duelists with the same stars to sit together and not with lower or higher level duelists, but also able to sit with their guests. So after re-working your chart we had to move the Kaiba brothers seating due to Mr. Wheelers added guests. So the brothers will be sitting at your table."

"Wonderful," I said with in a sarcastic dry tone, I walking off, not wanting to look at her ugly green suit any longer. Looking ahead I was the Kaiba brothers sitting at my table, both looking equally bored. As I walked further into the room I felt almost every perverted eye on me. Once I was seated across from the Kaiba brothers the eyes increased. After a few minutes I got the feeling that someone was standing over me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a male figure.

The male figure moved to sit next to me, he was a tall moppy headed blonde in a simple black suite, open collared shirt and no tie. "Hey I'm Joey Wheeler, I didn't get to officially introduce myself during your tour." Instead of replying I grabbed a champagne glass from a nearby waitress and took a sip while staring at him with utter boredom. "That dress you're we-"

"Listen, stop while you're ahead. I have none nor will I ever have any interest in knowing you, now go back to your table." I interrupt, making a shooing motion with my hand. While looking around the room away from Wheeler I noticed Collins was walking nearby scrubbing a new stain out of her pants. It took little effort to grab her attention, once she realized I was looking at her I pointed to the floor next to me making it clear I wanted her over here, now. While she was walking over to me I noticed Wheeler was still next to me, "I know you look like a moppy headed dog, but I didn't know you were as dumb as one,"

"I'm notta dumb dog," he said quietly growled, making the older Kaiba chuckled under his breath, which caused Wheeler to growl and shoot him daggers.

"Then prove me wrong, be a smart dog and go to your table, sit and _stay_."That clearly got through to his because he stormed off to his table, and just in time for Collins to reach my table.

"Yes ma'am?" she said

With a clearly fake smile, I leaned in towards her and said, "It's your job to deliver the speech tonight correct?" I ask even though I knew the answer.

"Yes ma'am, I was just about to go up to the podium." She replied, looking very confused.

"Dressed like that you're not, as much as I don't want to deliver the speech myself, my eyes can't take looking at that suit of yours for more than five seconds. So I'll deliver the tonight's intro speech while you go burn that, just hurry back. You have ten minutes." I tell her, already feeling a headache coming on from her puke green stain filled suit.

"Yes ma'am, I'll let them know of the change, and hurry back" she said then scurried off.

For the next ten minutes or so minutes collected all the patience I could muster, which wasn't much. I then waited to be introduced after giving the hostess the 'go' signal.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" The dining hall hostess said at the podium. Once the crowd quieted she continued, "Thank you all for coming, duelists and guests alike. I'd like you to give your full attention to Miss. Katerina Pegasus." While the crowd quietly whispered, questioning my last name I walked up to the podium trying to come up with happy thoughts.

"Unfortunately Maximillian Pegasus couldn't attend the tournament, so I'll be taking over as hostess of Industrial Illusions Duel Masters tournament in my uncles stead. It's come to my attention that many feel the grand prize was a lie, and I can assure you it is not. The winner of the tournament will become the new CEO of Industrial Illusions," I noticed Collins had arrived, freshly changed so I quickly switched things over to her, "and now to explain the schedule, roster and rules of the tournament is the official game commissioner, Miss Mary Collins. Good luck in the tournament duelists." Once she was on the stage I walked off and grabbed another champagne glass on my way back to my table.

I noticed that the further along Collins got into her crappy explanations the more confused the younger Kaiba next to me seemed to get, feeling nice and slightly tipsy from a few to many champagne flutes, I decided to help him out.

"Confused?" I asked quietly.

"Defiantly," Mokuba Kaiba quietly replied with a small laugh. "So far all I got was that the cruise lasts eight full days and there are nine rounds,"

"Yeah, she tends to make things more complicated than they need to be, it's actually pretty simple... well not really, but… Tomorrow is labeled as Day One and on day one all two star duelist will be going against one another. On Day Two its round two where the winners of round one compete against another winner from round one. On Day Three it's round three and four. In round three the winners from round two go against a 3 star duelist. In round four the round three winners go against another winner from round three. On Day Four its round five and six. In round five the winners from round four each go against a four star duelist, and then proceed to round six where round five winners go against another winning duelist from round five. On Day Five is where it gets aggravating for round seven, since there were supposed to be four five star duelists, but there are three so three of the four winners from round six will go against the three five star duelists, and the one that doesn't will just move up to round eight. On Day Six the winners from round seven and the moved up duelist from round six all duel against another. And on Day Seven is the finale where the two finale duelists go at it, the winner is CEO. And the morning after we arrive back at Domino. It's just one big roster, and half of the duelists are assigned to the bow of the ship and the other half are assigned to the stern. And the rules are really simple, if you're late you lose, if you cheat you lose, if you act like an idiot during your spare time you lose, so basically be smart and you won't get kicked out." I explained

"So my brother doesn't even get to duel for four days?" Mokuba asked

"That's correct, no official dueling till then but he is allowed to duel for practice" I said as the food was being served as Collins walked off stage, pausing the conversation for a bit.

**Kaiba's POV**

"So are you really Pegasus's niece?" Mokuba asked Katerina while eating.

Tension was almost touchable the second he asked her that. After a few long seconds she finally responded in a cold tone, "yup."

After the dinner ended Mokuba and I went back up to our level.

As we stood in the elevator he asked, "Did you know Pegasus had a niece?"

"No, but I don't really care. In the end, the company will belong to me." I simply respond.

"Yeah, there's no doubt, you'll win by a landslide in this tournament. But if the rumor about her being his niece is true then maybe the rumor about her rare card is true." The last part he mumbled to himself as we walked down the hallway.

"What rare card?" I ask as we reach or separate rooms.

"Huh? What?" He asked, clearly lost in thought. "Mia mentioned earlier that there was a rumor about Pegasus making actually more than four Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and gave a fifth to her. At first I didn't believe it but it makes some since that it could be possible."

_What? Another Blue Eyes? _I thought to myself.

After we say our goodnights, I went into my room. As I sat at my small desk and waited for my laptop to turn on I took off my blue tie and white suit jacket and opened the collar to my shirt. Once my laptop was functional I went into a search about Pegasus niece. I soon learned that there was nothing in the internet about her, as if she didn't exist. So I used my Kaiba Corp database hack into the Industrial Illusions data base.

After thirty minutes I finally found her.

"_Katerina Vanessa Pegasus._

_Born: October 21, 1994 (Age-20)_

_Parents: Jonathon W. Pegasus Sr. (DOD: May 25, 2000), Miranda Michaels-Pegasus (DOD: May 25, 2000)_

_Siblings: Jonathon W. Pegasus Jr. (DOD: April 06, 1996), Richard M. Pegasus (DOD: November 03, 2003), Amelia R. Pegasus (DOD: September 28, 2009), Karsen N. Pegasus (DOD: January 30, 2012),_

_History: Katerina Pegasus was born in New York City alongside her twin brother Karsen Pegasus on October 21__st__ 1995\. Katerina and Karsen were the youngest of 5. Two years later Jonathon Jr. dies from an accidental drug overdose at the age of 16. Miranda and Jonathon Pegasus Sr. die four years later in a car crash. After death of parents, Katerina, Karsen and Amelia are put in custody of older brother, Richard Pegasus who had recently turned 18. Family then moves to California and lived there till Richard dies three years later in a fire while attending a local party at the age of 21. At the age of 9 Miss Pegasus and remaining siblings are sent to Madison Orphanage due to other relatives declining on adopting them. Six years later while in the Orphanage Amelia Pegasus becomes ill and later dies at the age of 17. Three months after Amelia's death Katerina and Karsen Pegasus ran away from the Orphanage at the ages of 13. Their whereabouts stayed unknown till Karen's suicide three years later in Miami Florida at the age of 17. Katerina is then taken to an orphanage till soon adopted by Maximillian Pegasus. Katerina stayed with Pegasus till she turned 18 ten months later and gained her multi-million inheritance, but has continued to assist her uncle in-"_

The sound of something slamming something against the wall and breaking echoed into my room from Pegasus niece's room next to me, not caring I went back to reading,

"-_work. Miss. Pegasus is currently hosting the Duelist Masters Completion. She currently has no permeant address, and is known for moving around very often, about very two-three months._

_**Other notes: **__For Katerina's 18th birthday Mr. Pegasus had an authentic-"_

**Katerina's POV**

The second I got into my room I began changing out of my dress.

In the process of putting on a pair of denim shorts and a tank top I got interrupted by my laptop going off from a Skype call. On my way to my bed I threw my hair in a messy ponytail.

"What is it Croquet?" I say to the man on the screen while tying my boots.

"My apologies Miss. Pegasus, but our computers just informed us that someone has hacked into our system and is looking up information about you." He informed.

A wash a dread and ice cold fear ran down my spine, "Do you know who?" I ask

"Yes ma'am, it appears to be coming from Kaiba Corp."

My fear and dread was quickly replaced with anger. "Let me guess, the hacking was done by Kaiba himself." I stated already knowing it was him. Croquets silence told me I was right. "Has he fully gotten in?"

"Uh… yes ma'am he just got through and can see you information now, my apologies I thought it was more protected than that. I'll have our tech people make it more secured so-"

Too angry to listen to him anymore I slammed my laptop closed, still angry I threw it across my room where it hit my vanity mirror and shattered it causing glass to go everywhere.

"Fuck" I mumble.

After calling housekeeping to clean up and replace my mirror I grabbed my Blue Card and left my room, headed straight to Kaibas room next door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaiba's POV**

The sound of my room door opening had me slowly turning around in my chair. Leaning against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest and a Scowl on her face was a clearly not happy blue eyed brunette.

"Having fun?" she asked in a very cold tone.

Turning back to my computer I order, "Leave my room Pegasus."

"A. I don't think I will," she listed as the sound of her voice getting closer. "B. you may prefer to be called by your last name, but I don't. So do yourself a favor and never refer to me like that again. My name is Katerina." At this point she was now sitting on my love seat that was directly in front of me. She sat as if she owned the damn place. "And C. instead of spending time searching and hacking, why don't you act like a human and just ask who I am?"

I lean back in my chair, crossing my arms, not even remotely bothered that she knew I was doing a background check on her.

Realizing I wasn't going to answer, she asked. "So what makes me so special, for the great Seto Kaiba to spend his valuable time to look up information about little ole' me? Lemme guess does it have to do with, this?" She reached in her back pocket and she pulled out a Duel Monsters card. Between her two fingers she held the card up and showed it to be a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"That's a fake only four were made and I have three and ruined the other." I confirmed.

"Weren't you the one that looked up information on me, and didn't that information clearly states that it's real?" she asked in a mocking tone, tapping the edge of the card on her chin.

Looking back at my laptop I continued reading,_ "For Katerina's 18th birthday Mr. Pegasus had an authentic Blue Eyes White Dragon Duel Monsters made card for her, making five in existence instead of four."_

"How much do you want for it?" I ask. When she gave me a slightly confused look I continued, "Everyone has a price, so what do I have to pay to get that card from you?"

"I guess it's a damn good thing I'm not 'everyone'. Nothing will get this card in your possession." She said as she put the card back in pocket and standing up.

"I will get that card." I simply put.

"How do you plan that?" she says while walking towards me, her fingers sliding on my desk, "Gunna force your henchmen to kidnap me, force me to duel you, beat me so bad that I go to the hospital and then duel my grandson, who kicks your ass in a duel?" At this point she was standing two inches away from me, looking up at me dead in the eyes. "Two issues with that Kaiba, I don't have a grandson and I don't duel so how do you suppose you're going to get my Blue Eyes?"

"If you don't duel than you have no reason to have it."

"I have it for many reasons, and a new reason is to piss you off with it." She said with a smirk.

"Hey Seto whys your door op- uh…" Mokuba said as he came into my room.

Turning away from me Katerina asks, "Hello Mokuba, they are throwing a party downstairs, you should go."

"Yeah, I just heard, are you going?" he replies while looking up and down at her attire. She wore a pair of ripped black jean shorts, loosely laced combat boots and a blue tank top.

"Yeah… um… no offence but are you planning on wearing that?" She asked him referring to his suit he was wearing from the dinner.

"Too dressy?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's a party, as in dancing. Try jeans and a t-shirt." She said as she started heading towards the door. "Oh, and if you bring your grouchy brother try and get him _not _to wear a trench coat." She then walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her.

"What was all that about?" Mokuba asked.

"She has another Blue Eyes… I'm not sure how I'm going to get it from her but I will." I said as I closed down my lap top, "Go get ready for the party."

"You're coming?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but don't expect me to stay long." I tell him as I sat on my couch to think.

Thirty minutes later we are walking out of the elevator on the Amethyst deck. Music was booming loudly from outside. It seemed like everyone was out on the front of the ship.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mokuba exclaimed as we took in our surroundings.

At the very front of the deck a stage was set up and a band was playing covers of songs. As we got near the front of the stage the current song that was being sung ended.

"Thanks for the love!" the guy that sang said into the microphone. "Now keep that love going for our very hot hostess, Katerina!"

"She's gunna sing? Cool!" Mokuba had to yell over the crowd to be heard.

Katerina walked on stage as music started playing. But the guy with the mic didn't move to let her sing.

"Before I let you sing I want to serenade you with a song that makes me think of _us_. This is _Give into Me_" He said.

Throughout the entire time he was singing Katerina was occasionally laughing or yawning, causing the crowd to laugh. When he kneeled and asked her to marry him she kicked him, causing him to fall, it made the crowed laugh even more.

"Yeah… no, now get off my stage." She told him once the music stopped. After the guy was off stage she continued, "Well that was creepy, Here's In The End!"

As the music started playing Mokuba exclaimed, "I love this song!" and started banging his head and bouncing to the beat of the song, he looked like a fool but, I couldn't help but smile a little at him. When I looked back up at the stage Katerina was starting to sing and nodding her head to the beat as well.

The crowd got crazy, screaming, crazy dancing, and even mosh pits formed. Mokuba ran off to join in to one pit. A few people climbed on stage and jumped off, to be lifted by the crowed. It was a little strange to see some very serious duelists acting like fools.

Katerina appeared to be singing with all her "heart", she was bouncing around the stage and interacting with the crowd. She did have a beautiful voice, one that worked well with loud, harsh music like the type of rock song she was singing.

The crowd started cheering like crazy when the music stopped, then started again. The next two songs were similar to the first she sang, they were loud, and brought the crowed to a crazed frenzy. The last some that she sang though was calmed, sadder, it was called _What a Shame_. Katerina's voice filled with sad emotion, as if the song meant something to her personally. The crowds dancing grew slightly calmer aswell.

"Two packs of cigarettes a day  
The strongest whiskey Kentucky can make  
That's a recipe to put a vagabond  
On his hands and knees

I watched it all up close  
I knew him more than most  
I saw a side of him he never showed  
Full of sympathy for a world that wouldn't let him be

That's the man he was  
Have you heard enough?

What a shame, what a shame  
To judge a life that you can't change  
The choir sings, the church bells ring  
So won't you give this man his wings?  
What a shame to have to beg you to  
See we're not all the same, what a shame

There's a hard life for every silver spoon  
There's a touch of gray for every shade of blue  
That's the way that I see life  
If there was nothing wrong then there'd be nothing right

And for this working man  
They say could barely stand  
There's gotta be a better place to land  
Some kind of remedy for a world that wouldn't let him be

That's the man he was  
Have you heard enough?

What a shame, what a shame  
To judge a life that you can't change  
The choir sings, the church bells ring  
So won't you give this man his wings?  
What a shame to have to beg you to  
See we're not all the same, what a shame

God forgive the hands that laid you down  
They never knew how  
But your broken heart can break the sound  
And change the seasons

Now the leaves are falling faster  
Happily ever after  
You gave me hope through your endeavors  
And now you will live forever-"

At the last bit of the song her voice went from a sad emotion to anger, but her eyes filled with tears, the song defiantly meant something to her. No one else but me seemed to notice her, just the song.

"What a shame! what a shame!  
To judge a life that you can't change!  
The choir sings, the church bells ring!  
So won't you give this man his wings?!  
What a shame to have to beg you to  
See we're not all the same, what a shame!

What a shame, what a shame!  
'Cause we're not all the same!  
What a shame, what a shame  
'Cause we're not all the same"

She gave the mic to the guy who was singing before her and walked off stage.

"Well, that was fun! Let's have a great night because tomorrow everything gets serious!" The guy yelled after the crowd quieted down, then a DJ started playing club music.

Not feeling the music I left Mokuba to his dancing and headed for the bar that was in the dining room. And what would you know, Katerina was already there taking a seat at one end of the bar. Not wanting anything to do with her I sat at the other end and acted like she wasn't there.

"Scotch on the rocks." I told the bartender.

"Alright." He said, after fixing my drink he turned to Katerina, "Can I get you anything ma'am?"

"Bourbon, neat and keep it coming." She said. Her drink choice shocked me a little, most girls were into those fruity drinks that smelled like apples and shit.

For the next two hours or so we just sat there drinking and enjoying the silence till it was short lived.

"Hey Kitty-Kat!" some guy called to Katerina as he drunkingly stumbled over to her. "It's so hot to see a woman drinking away her sorrows." Apparently she didn't want to talk to him because she just continued to stare down at the bar and drink, like she had been doing for the past hour. "Ignoring me? Fine by me I don't like a girl with a bunch of chatter. So I'm thinking you… me… my room? It'd be more fun that siting at a bar all alone. Hmm?"

"Get your hand off my leg… now" She growled, her voice sounded off, far away.

"Awe don't be like that babe I know you want me." He said with a laugh. Looking over at them I noticed with one hand he was holding both her wrists to the bar and the other was on her waist. And even though she kept trying to free herself, she didn't seem entirely there, giving the drunk the upper hand.

I'm not sure if it was the scotch or the fact that she was so much small that the guy, that compelled me to help her. Getting off my stool I went over to where they were and grabbed the drunk by his collar and threw him towards a nearby table.

"I wouldn't try that again." I tell him.

Pulling the drunk off her seemed to pull her back to reality, she looked at the guy and then at me, as if just realizing we were here.

"You didn't need to do that." She said, her cold tone was gone though, making her voice sound soft… younger. She went to get off the stool, but all the alcohol she drank must have hit because she nearly face planted.

"Sit." I order as I place her back on her chair.

"Stop. Let me got, I'll be fine." She stated while getting back off her chair, this time not falling, but stumbling as she slowly walked away.

Seeing she won't make it very far before falling, I pay for out drinks –in her case, bottle- and leaving a message with the bartender for Mokuba, I follow after her. I find her by our elevator, trying and failing her swipe her card.

Moving her out of the way I swipe my card and grab her by the elbow and lead her inside the now open elevator. We are quiet for a second, but once the doors close and we start moving up she apparently gets chatty.

"Did you know you're confusing?" she asked, looking up at me with eyes full of innocence.

"_I'm_ confusing?" I ask back… _four more floors _I count.

"Yeah," she explains. "You shut everyone out except your brother but even at times you shut him out which means deep down you don't trust anyone. Which is confusing… I don't trust anyone but that's because I have no one… You have your brother so it makes no sense."

"I'm not having a therapy session with a drunk." I tell her… one floor left. Her assumption made some since but I'm not a fan of being psycho analyzed by people.

"You just know I'm onto something… and you had what? Three glasses of scotch? I'd say you're at least tipsy so don't lecture me on being drunk." She mumbled as I walked us out of the elevator.

"Just be a good little girl and stay quiet." I tell her in a mocking tone, finding enjoyment when her face scrunches in disgust.

"Who ever said I was good?" She mumbled more so to herself

"Are you done yet? And didn't you spend today being nice and greeting? Giving speeches and tours, singing for the crowd, sounds like a nice little good girl to me." I respond, pausing when she stumbled.

"No, I'm not done. And I will never be done..." she rambles, but continues walking when I pull her forward, "I am not a nice person. I should not have to stand in front of a crowd and pretend to be a nice person. This whole cruise is just my uncle having a last laugh by making me be here." She said with a pout. Something about what she said caught my attention and made me sympothy for her, ignoring that feeling I focused on what I was doing, getting her in her room then leaving.

"Hand me your card" I tell her as we approach her door.

"Don't have it on me, gave it to someone, it's a master key for all the floors." She mumbled, she sounded like she was starting to get the full effect of all the alcohol she consumed. "And in case you're wondering your key should work on my door…the blue key cards can access any room on our floor."

"Fine." I reach into my jacket chest pocket and pull mine out.

When we reach her door she gives me a warning, "Don't open my door right away."

"Why? Is your room booby-trapped?" I joked

"No, "she said while giggling. "But you will get bit." She doesn't further explain.

Rolling my eyes I slid my card through the reader. When the door unlocked I opened the door and was greeted by an amber-eyed grey and white colored dog. Seeing me the dog started growling, and acted like it wanted to maul me.

_Great_, I think, _as if today can't get any better._

"Hey Sasha." Katerina said to the dog. The second she spoke to it, the dog –Sasha- calmed down mildly and went to a dog bed inside a giant cage that was next to the door and sat down and just stared at me. "That's Sasha, she doesn't like strangers."

"What type of dog is that?" I ask, knowing there is something up about it.

"Not a dog, wolf… Grey wolf." She slurred as I pushed aside her net curtains around her bed so I could place her down.

"You have a pet wolf?" I ask, _that would explain her size_…

"Defiantly not a pet, more like a friend." She explained while trying and failing to untie her combat boots, getting frustrated she looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, "Help?"

"That's sad," I tell her while bending over and grabbing her ankle. "You're so trashed that you can't even untie your own boots." After I got her boots off I started heading for the door, but the sound of something hitting the floor had me stopping. Turning around I found Katerina on the floor near her bed trying to get up. "What are you doing?"

"I slipped... Need water" she voice thick with sleep and alcohol.

Rolling my eyes I opened a door that I assumed was her bathroom, instead it was a huge walk-in closet, almost half size of my room. Going to the door across the bedroom I found the bathroom, walking over to the sink I grabbed a nearby glass and filled it with water. When I walked back in the bedroom, Katerina wasn't there. Doing my best to stay clear of the wolf, I set down her water near her bed and head back toward the door.

"Wait," her voice calls as I open the door. She was changed in cotton shorts and a tank top. " I know it's asking a lot and I'm 92% sure that you'll say no but, I don't wanna be by myself, and I like being around you, though I don't know why since you're a jerk, but do you want to hang out in here with me? At least till I pass out? Which shouldn't be long."

"No," I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

**((Give into me by Michael Jackson (good cover by three days grace), In the end by Black Veil Brides and What a shame by Shinedown…. xoxo Jess ))**


End file.
